Hot Competition
Log Title: Hot Competition Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Frenzy, Inferno, Lugnut, Smeltdown, Snarl Location: Valvolux Arena Date: April 8, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP, Valvolux TP Summary: With the Valvolux Arena repaired, the games continue! Fiery combatants battle for glory. Category:2019 Category:Dominicon TP Category:Logs Category:Valvolux TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:32:40 on Monday, 8 April 2019.' Broadband Delusion says, "https://youtu.be/tz2dwc941QU" Broadband Discretion says, "Femmes and Gentlemchs! The Great Arena of Valvolux is repaired and open for business. Come down to join in the fights or just watch, comment, and perhaps make a wager on the outcome. All comers welcome!" Delusion moves across the sandy floor of the arena, making sure that anybody who is on it intends to actually fight and hasn't wandered down from the stands. The stands themselves have been not only repaired, but improved. Tall screens give a close up look at the action down below for those in the cheap seats, and the VIP box has been refurbished. Discretion is stationed in one of the newly remodeled and repaired VIP boxes. She's settled behind a table cluttered with various terminals, displays, and controls. All this allows her much better control of the Great Arena's systems. Lugnut stands in the waiting room, the massive hulk of a mech just staring forward. "PROVE THE MIGHT OF THE DECEPTICON EMPIRE, YES. FOR LORD MEGATRON." His claws snap as he presses his hands together. In his corner is the red cassettecon, Frenzy. "Yeah, that's right, champ! You're gonna overhaul anya dem bots who come out here. And ya better, I got six shanix riding on this." The large red eye of Lugnut shifts towards Frenzy, "YOU BET ON THIS FIGHT? THIS ISN'T ABOUT MONEY, THIS IS ABOUT SHOWING OUR SUPERIOR NATURE." Frenzy takes a half step back, "Well...I figured I could make some quick cash. Speaker upgrades ain't cheap, yeah?" Inferno is leaning against the wall on the inside of the Arena's floor; watching Delusion as he waits for an opponent. Delusion gets the last bystander off the floor by bodily lifting the minicon up and flying him over the wall that protects the bleachers at ground level. She hovers back to the gate. "Alright. If you're here to fight, give me your name." "LIGHT THE PASSION OF BATTLE WITH THEIR OWN SPARKS!" Smeltdown howls, tagging onto the end of Lugnut's own zealous cheering. Then takes a moment to adjust his avator-goggles styled visor, in case he's needed to pitch in for the Decepticon effort. Delusion tilts her head in Smeltdown's direction. "Is that you volunteering, or are you just here to wave pom-poms?" Lugnut steps forward into the arena, his clamps clamping, his gait slow. "EHERM...YES. I AM LUGNUT..." He gestures with a claw to his frame, that beady red optic looking around, "PROUD WARRIOR OF THE MIGHTY DECEPTICON EMPIRE, LEAD BY THE GREAT AND POWERFUL MEGATRON, WHOM I SERVE. I STAND HERE IN..." He pauses and looks around at some of the text proclaiming the arena, and fumbles, "VALRA...LO..." And suddenly he's in a really poor coughing fit before he continues as if nothing happened, "TO BRING GREAT..GREATER GLORY TO LORD MEGATRON...WHOM I SERVE." Some commotion can be heard from one of the waiting rooms. A moment later the doors slide open revealing the large frame of Snarl who heavily steps into the arena, energo-sword already in hand and his face as grim as usual. Frenzy is visibly removed from the arena, but hey its not like he could fly. His attempts to grift some shanix were unsuccessful. He looks around for the announcing booth, and grins, making his way towards it. Smeltdown tilts his head at Delusion, then shrugs his odd shoulders and hops down from his vantage point to the actual arena. "Sure, I'll help the big guy give you boys a taste of what we can do." Snarl'optics survey his surrounding and quickly spots Delusion. The dinobots walk over her and silently stares down for a moment. "Me Snarl wants to fight" he simply adds. Delusion makes notes on a datapad. "Lugnut, then." She glances up. "And the returning champion from last time," she comments, noting down Snarl's name. "And you," she says, looking back at Smeltdown. "Are you going to bother giving me your name, or shall I announce you as 'schmuck'?" Discretion watches as the names show up on one of the displays. She begins checking on the fighters to find something apropriate for the sound system. Frenzy bangs on the front of the sound system booth, and gestures at himself, an eager look on his face. Smeltdown adjusts the blasters on his arms. "Name's Smeltdown." Inferno makes his way over to the Dominicon on the floor of the Arena. "Put me down as well. Can't let Snarl have all the fun." Delusion notes down Smeltdown with a slight smirk. "I suppose I should make you give me your name again, just to keep the rules the same for everybody," she replies to Inferno. "And, of course, if you want to fight under a stage name.." Discretion quirks an optic brow at Frenzy from inside the VIP Box come Control Room/Sound Booth/Her Domain. Lugnut just stands there, a bit awkwardly as he awaits for the smackdown to start up. His claws clamp again. Snarl doesn't wait for any kind of response from the Dominicon as he turns and walks over toward the center of the limit of the arena. He glances towards Inferno as the Autobot mentions his name but being a mech of few words, the doesn't say anything as he waits for the match to begin. Frenzy again motions to himself, and flies up a little more, as if he wasn't visible enough, and pounds on the duraglass again. Inferno watches the dour Dinobot tromp into the Arena floor and shrugs. "I know you know who I am, but, I'll play along. Inferno, Autobot Rescuer of fair damsels, and all around good guy." Delusion smirks and makes her notes. "Well, that seems like the lineup, then." she looks at the four volunteers. "If none of you have a preference, I think Snarl is probably the better matchup for Lugnut. Armor versus armor." Discretion taps a few buttons on a console and the speakers come to life, piping this through the Arena: https://youtu.be/G5zdal1MKf0 Lugnut didn't really join the conversation, his shout was heard from halfway across the arena, but slowly he starts to approach the scene. His eye shifts, "ERHM, THIS IS THE RIGHT ARENA TO CRUSH AUTOBOTS, ISN'T IT? I WAS SURE I WAS RIGHT THIS TIME." Flashback to Lugnut breaking construction equipment a week ago, all parked outside Tarn. Discretion looks over to the door, again, and the Cassettecon pounding on it. Delusion chuckles. "This is a place to fight. Get as fancy as you like, but no deaths and avoid hitting the stands. If you can't abide by those rules, you're going to get kicked out of the city. Unless you have objections, I'll match you up against the Dinobot. Should be a good show." Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends Delusion a radio transmission, 'I would say put Smeltdown and Inferno up first, but I don't think we can get Snarl out of the Arena until he gets his fight.' (Radio) Delusion transmits, "Could have both sets fight at the same time, as hazards to each other." to Discretion. Delusion makes notes on her datapad. "Okay, Lugnut, out to the center with Snarl. Inferno and Smeltdown, you two can take the side." She grins viciously at Smeltdown. "Good luck, flyboy." Snarl simply walks over to the center, his optics locked on Lugnut. Lugnut 's beady eye slowly turns to Snarl. Oh he definitely knew who Snarl was already, and was not working out the basic context clues that lead him to figure it out just now. His pace is as slow as always, "YOU WILL BE POUNDED INTO SCRAP AND THEN CAREFULLY SORTED INTO ONE OF THREE RECYCLING BINS, BASED PRIMARILY ON YOUR INTERNAL COMPONENTS." The music fades into the background as Discretion keys a microphone. "Gentlemechs and femmes; we welcome you to the grand re-opening of the new and improved Great Arena of Valvolux. Tonight we have quite the event for you. The Decepticon Lugnut, known for his fanatacism, shouting, and destructive tendencies versus our reigning champion... Snarl! One of the Dinobots who, quite literally, crushed his opponent Bludgeon into submission in their bout." She gives the crowd a little bit of time to take that in and react before continuing. "We also have a pair of newcomers tonight, the Decepticon most likely to self-immolate, Smeltdown! Against one of the Autobots least likely to suffer from those flames... Inferno!" With her announcements finished she brings the music back up to: https://youtu.be/DelhLppPSxY Frenzy makes a 'stink' motion and a thumbs down at Discretion's music selection. Smeltdown gives Lugnut a thumbs up. "Go nuke that lunker and make the Empire proud!" Then turns his attention to the Autobot he gets to fight. Tilts his head to the side a moment. "Well then, let's see how you really take the heat shall we?" The announcement is made, and true to Seeker form he goes for the skies. He transforms into jet mode mode and takes off with such a intensity that the backwash from his engines sends a surge of fire towards Inferno. The jetfighter is quick to loop over and dive back towards the arena. Inferno better be quick on his peds if he wants to stop a follow-up strafing run! >> Smeltdown misses Inferno with Fire . << Inferno watches the seeker leap into the air and circle back towards him. He was waiting to dodge from the promised onslaught of fire. Instead he watches as the gouts of flame fly over his head. "I've seen more heat from a lighter," he exclaims. The firefighting Autobot pulls out his rifle and aims it at the flyer. "Your tactics are all wet!" >> Inferno strikes Smeltdown with Water-Blast . << Lugnut shifts his eye's gaze towards Smeltdown, "I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND SELF-IMMOLATING! DO NOT LISTEN TO HER. SHE IS TRYING TO TRICK YOU INTO SETTING YOURSELF ABLAZE." He looks to Snarl. "AUTOBOT WITH...ERM..STRANGE GOLD PLATING. YOUR STYLISH CHOICES SHALL NOT SAVE YOU!" He raises up a fat clawed hand, and in the light, those tri-finger claws gleam. He brings it forward with a considerable amount of effort to rake at Snarl across the face and chest. >> Lugnut strikes Snarl with Claw. << Snarl stares at Lugnot as the Decepticon screams meaningless at him, "Puny Decepticon all talk. Me Snarl crush you into metal ball. Dinobots be using you to play sport." The dinobot raises his sword to strike but Lugnut reacts more quickly and his claw slices into Snarl's chest forcing him to take a step back. "Me Snarl think you talk too much" he says before bringing his left fist down towards the Decepticon's head. >> Snarl strikes Lugnut with Heavy Punch. << Discretion turns back to the fights. "And here we go... Smeltdown let's loose with a poorly timed blast of flame that Inferno completely ignores as it flies over his head. The red Autobot responds by firing off a jet of water that... yes! Strikes the seeker squarely." She glances over at Lugnut and Snarl. "Lugnut starts with a rather odd choice of taunts, but slashes across Snarl with his claw. The Dinobot is no slouch and returns fire with a devastating punch in return." Broadband Discretion says, "And here we go... Smeltdown let's loose with a poorly timed blast of flame that Inferno completely ignores as it flies over his head. The red Autobot responds by firing off a jet of water that... yes! Strikes the seeker squarley. *There's a brief pause* Lugnut starts with a rather odd choice of taunts, but slashes across Snarl with his claw. The Dinobot is no slouch and returns fire with a devastating punch in return." Discretion ponders showing Frenzy just exactly where she thinks he ranks using a human gesture, but is a bit too busy to worry about him just now. Delusion watches the fights intently, sizing up performances. She remains on the sands, by the gate. Smeltdown more or less flies right into the stream of water, it splashing back along his nosecone and fuselage and the pressure peeling off some external coating. "Fool! No water shall quench this blazing glory!" Now there's fire -and- water streaming in his wake as he dives towards Inferno. Only to transform at the last possible second, and using the momentum to aim a high speed kick at the Autobot's noggin. "Fire can destroy in more ways than burning!" The standard transformation sounds herald the jet-fighter transforming into a Decepticon warrior. >> Smeltdown strikes Inferno with Roundhouse. << There's a cheer from the audience at the flashy move. As Smeltdown dives in close to successful land that high velocity kick on his head Inferno isn't about to let the oppourtunity got to waste. "You really want to get in close? With me?!" Reaching up he attempts to grab the Seeker by his legs and slam him into the ground. >> Inferno misses Smeltdown with Smash. << Lugnut tilts back a little from the Dino-Bot's punch. "HAH. A MERE DENT IN THE SHELL, WHY YOU'D HAVE TO USE SOMETHING MUCH MORE DANGEROUS, LIKE PERHAPS THAT SWORD YOU CARRY!" He bawls up his fist, returning fire with a punch of his own... >> Lugnut strikes Snarl with Punch. << Lugnut raises up his other fist, capitalizing with another head punch. >> Lugnut strikes Snarl with Punch. << Lugnut brings his right back around for a third, "HAH, YES, THIS BATTLE IS CONCLUDING NICELY!" >> Lugnut strikes Snarl with Punch. << Snarl barely blinks under the 'flurry' of strikes Lugnut unleashes on him as they barely dent his armor. Using his left hand, the dinobot pushes his opponent away making some room to swing his sword horizontally towards the decepticon's hips, "You want sword. Me give sword." >> Snarl strikes Lugnut with Sword-Jab. << Broadband Discretion says, "Some fancy flying from Smeltdown, and... a successful transformation into a kick to Inferno's head. Inferno tries for a grab but the seeker is just too quick. Elsewhere in the ring Lugnut rains down some vicious blows upon Snarl, but it barely makes him flinch. Oooo... that's going to leave a mark. An electro-sword right to the middle!" As the previous song fades out the Domincon Communications officer switches it out to something for Snarl (not that he would know), but perhaps Smeltdown will get the wrong idea. (Current music: https://youtu.be/Qzw6A2WC5Qo ) Smeltdown recoils off his kick, the remaining force enough to flip the Seeker backwards and away from Inferno's grab attempt. He lands on the ground in a half crouch, still dripping a bit from the water attack but not caring. "Come now, is that all the fighting spirit you have? It's barely a kindle." A flick of the right arm pops a combat knife into his hand. "I shall have to poke that flame until it burns properly!" He darts towards Inferno and lunges with the blade, which turns out to also be generating a bit of its own heat.... And since when did Seekers use melee weapons anyways?? >> Smeltdown strikes Inferno with Thermal-Knife. << Inferno doesn't flinch, or even seem to acknowledge the heat coming off the blade as it sinks into his armor. "Good thing I'm best friends with a medic then." Clasping his hands together Inferno raises them above his head and brings them down with tremendous force. >> Inferno strikes Smeltdown with Fracture Blow. << >> Smeltdown temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << There's some cheers and boos from the crowd as the flashy seeker gets smacked down hard. Snarl counters pretty much as Lugnut predicted, with a restrained slash of his blade. The heated sword cuts into Lugnut's lower chassis, leaving gleaming hot wounds on the Decepticon. Caught off guard, Lugnut staggers backwards three steps. There's no words on his vocalizer right now, he lunges forward, using that extra distance to put a bit extra into his haymaker as he attempts to bat the Dinobot right into the arena wall. >> Lugnut strikes Snarl with Haymaker. << Broadband Discretion says, "And Smeltdown drops to the ground after slipping away from Inferno. The seeker stabs in with a knife... that Inferno just stand there for? What is he thinking? Oh, this looks bad for Smeltdown... Inferno has his hands together and is bringing them up and.... BOOM! Right onto the Seeker! That is going to leave a mark!" Snarl is caught right in the middle of his massive chest and takes to steps back to maintain his balance, "Little Decepticon finally starts to fight. Me almost felt that. Me also light you better when you silent." The dinobot almost grins, almost, as he raises his foot to force his opponents back into the middle of the arena. >> Snarl strikes Lugnut with Kick. << "He's going to have to pick your pieces off the arena flo--" And Smeltdown's taunting remark is cut short by a double-handed blow to the back that slams him to the ground hard enough for it to be heard from the stands. Smeltdown lets out a weeze, followed by some coughing as he's on the ground that actually spits up smoke. "Gaah! Ruptured something!" Broadband Discretion says, "Lugnut staggers backwards from the slice to his middle and retaliates with a wild roundhouse to Snarl's chest; which leaves a dent in Snarl's armor. The Dinobot is unfazed and lifts a massive leg and plants his foot in Lugnut's chest!" Inferno smirks down at Smeltdown. "You should get that looked at, but first let me show you something I learned on Earth." Taking a few steps back Inferno looks at the crowd, brings an elbow up and slaps it with his hand. He runs back towards Smeltdown and jumps into the air. He describes a graceful arc of destruction towards the Decepticon; elbow leading the way down. >> Inferno strikes Smeltdown with Bash. << Lugnut slides back six paces from Snarl's kick, tearing up some of the metal flooring as he does. His jaw opens up a bit as his eye gleams, "ARE YOUR PAIN SENSORS MALFUNCTIONING?" He raises a fist, "I DEMAND A MOMENTARY REPRIEVE FROM THE FIGHT TO ENSURE THE GOLD PLATED BOT RECEIVES PROPER PAIN THRESHOLD ACTIVATION MANAGEMENT." There's scattered replies from the crowd, as Lugnut looks around, "WHAT?.....OH..HE DIDN'T MEAN THAT. I SEE." Lugnut tramples forwards, his claws at the ready to grab at Snarl. >> Lugnut strikes Snarl with Punch. << Lugnut hefts the Dinobot up in his piercing grip, and then hurls him down to the ground, trying to tear shards of armor off of him as he does. >> Lugnut misses Snarl with Claw. << Broadband Discretion says, "Smeltdown hits the ground and is dazed from that crushing impact! Wait... Inferno is backing up... smacking his elbow... Could it be? Yes! Yes it is! HE's going for the People's Elbow. Ouch! I would not want to be Smeltdown right now. That's going to take a while to buff out." Lugnut raises up a big mudhopper foot to stomp on the grounded mech, and brings it down with authority. >> Lugnut misses Snarl with Claw. << This time Snarl nearly crash into the arena wall under the onslaught even though he managed to block some of it with his sword. His optics flare up and he transforms into his fearsome dino mode and let out a huge roar. Swing his massive tail far to his left, he quickly bring into back towards Lugnut with the clear intention to send the Decepticon flying away. Snarl twists and lies down, transforming into his dino mode. >> Snarl misses Lugnut with Tail Smash. << Discretion changes up the tempo with the switch in momentum: https://youtu.be/_v2J_stvHes Broadband Discretion pipes through the Great Arena's music feed in the background: https://youtu.be/_v2J_stvHes Smeltdown sputters something as he gets onto his knees, only for Inferno to slam down on top of him a second time! Oh the humanity! Wait, they're not humans. Uh.... Let's just forget it, nothing really works. "That's.. More like it!" Smeltdown squirms around a bit, before finally extracting himself from under the Autobot. "Let's fuel those flames of anger!" He cackles as he uses his foot thrusters to get up in the air, pulls out a canister, and after giving it a few shakes lobs the volatile device of destructive detonation down at Inferno. >> Smeltdown strikes Inferno with Molotov . << Delusion shakes her head. That poor seeker bastard. Inferno can't get out of the way of the incendiary device lobbed by Smeltdown. Sadly for his opponent it seems to just barely singe some of his paint. "Don't you know anything?! I fight fires!" The rifle comes up again, only this time a stream of foam shoots forth at the retreating seeker. >> Inferno misses Smeltdown with Extinguisher Rifle . << The huge swinging tail lumbers right up against Lugnut, who catches it. The two mechs seem at an impasse for several moments, Snarl trying to use his momentum, and Lugnut trying to arrest it. Slowly, Lugnut shifts, and digs his claws into the Dinobot's flank, delivering more superficial wounds. And then the Dinobot's haunches start to lift up as the crowd murmurs in amazement. Lugnut trembles as he starts to pick up Snarl from behind, and takes a half step back, lifting up the Dinobot, and then heaves Snarl upward and back. The two mechs fall backwards together in an arena shaking shudder as Lugnut accidentally delivers a German Suplex. >> Lugnut strikes Snarl with Haymaker. << Lugnut bellows, "FOR THE GLORY OF MEGATRON!" and raises his fist, obviously having won just there, right? Snarl is lifted which usually only happen when he's facing combiners and he heavily crash into the ground. It takes him a moment to shake off the effect of that move. He then starts rolling on himself in an attempt to get back on his feet and perhaps he will happen to roll over Lugnut while doing so... >> Snarl misses Lugnut with Crush. << Broadband Discretion says, "Smeltdown slips away again and drops something onto Inferno... Oh, it catches fire... and Inferno just stands there. Well that's a pathetic move from the seeker. Unfortunately for Inferno his aim isn't the greatest, or that seeker is just a little too quick as he gets away from the flame retardant foam." Broadband Discretion says, "Lugnut catches Snarl's tail as it comes it to try and crush him. Instead Lugnut hauls on that tail and smashes him into the ground. The Dinobot counters by trying to roll over him, but to no avail." Smeltdown actually pauses a moment, quirking an optic ridge behind his goggles. Then a sharp "Ah!" It all makes sense now. "You also walk amongst the flames!... Perhaps I misjudged were your tenacity lies." Smeltdown is at least smart enough to realize he's at a bit of a disadvantage then, though maybe a little too late. It's not enough to distract him from his opponent pulling a weapon, and despite the unorthodox munition it fires he deft turns sideways to thrust out of the line of fire, leaving foam splaying across one of the arena walls behind him as he gets higher into the air. "Very well then. Let's try something that only figuratively burns!" He flips backwards to transform, this time doing a more classic strafing run as his dual assault cannons open up in continuous fire. With the classic sound of transforming Smeltdown re-configures into a firebombing Sukhoi Su-35! >> Smeltdown misses Inferno with Spitfire Cannons . << Lugnut starts to pull himself up when Snarl decides to play the deadliest game of 'Roll Over'. He raises up his arms in surprise, which garners him several superficial wounds, but nothing too threatening. He pulls himself up and onto his feet. His clawed hands retract, "BAH. NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT. THE DECEPTICONS ON THEIR FEET, AND THE AUTOBOTS ON THEIR...BACK...SPIKE...THINGS." Two hoses come out of his hands as sweet, sweet napalm pours out, spraying Snarl with the chemical. Its a regular fire party now! "I TOO HAVE FIRE AT MY DISPOSAL! ONE MIGHT SAY.....FIRE POWER. WAHAHAHAHA!" >> Lugnut misses Snarl with Napalm . << Inferno watches Smeltdown take to the sky again, and as the aircraft bares down on him to leave a trail of bullets in the floor of the Arena; well he dives to the side, rifle left behind. "Too slow flyboy! And that's from a firetruck!" Lifting up an arm his hand sinks into only to be replaces by a rocket. "Try this on for size you firebug!" There's a sudden trail of smoke as the projectile streaks forth. >> Inferno misses Smeltdown with Wrist-Rocket. << Snarl is sprayed with napalm but his heavy armor protects him and while his paint job is ruined, he is otherwise unharmed. Still grunting in pain, the Stegosaurus opens his jaws wide and spits fire of his own towards his opponent. "GRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" >> Snarl misses Lugnut with Fire Breath . << (Radio) Delusion transmits, "It's a hot time in the old town tonight." to Discretion. Delusion perches cheekily on the top of the gate, which really isn't wide enough to hold somebody unless they're cheating by using anti-gravity flight. She crosses her legs and rests her hands on a knee, watching the flames flashing back and forth across the arena. The crowd loves the flames. The cheers are enthusiastic. Broadband Discretion says, "Well, it seems Smeltdown has learned something from trying to burn Inferno down; let's hope it was soon enough. The seeker takes to the air and comes around for a strafing run on the Autobot but Inferno is tooo quick and dives out of the way. The retaliation comes in the form of a... wrist mounted rocket. That sadly misses its target. Lugnut bathes Snarl with flaming napalm, but it seems to bother him about as much as a fly. In response Snarl breathes a jet of flame, but to little effect." Discretion thinks it's Smeltdown's turn to get his own song, so spins this one: https://youtu.be/Dl2oYJmNXAI The strafing run missed, but it did get the Autobot to finally move, so Smeltdown will take it for the moment. He makes a rising bank to turn without having to leave the area of the arena, at least as far as horizontally goes, and is realigning on Inferno when the Autobot fires a projectile from his arm. The Seeker does a spiral that is NOT A BARREL ROLL to the side to avoid the rocket screaming past. "Nice rocket!" Then cackles as he unleashes several of the same sort of explosive projectiles (thankfully the ones without the incedirary warheads) from under his wings to hail down on the Autobot. "BUT I HAVE MORE AHAHAHAH!" >> Smeltdown strikes Inferno with Rocket. << Inferno watches Smeltdown bank out of the way of the rocket. He takes the chance to run back for his rifle, and does get it. The pause leaves him open long enough for the seeker's rocket's to explode and send him sprawling onto the ground. He spits some of the dust from him mouth as he raises the rifle again. "You sure do talk a lot." A quick pull of the trigger sends a hail of bullets at the jet. >> Inferno misses Smeltdown with Ballistic . << Lugnut's initial napalm didn't do much, not even to that 'soft underbelly' that Snarl could have. "BAH!" He growls. Snarl regains himself and spews his own fire back, right against Lugnut's withering blast. The fire and the napalm collide, and set even more ablaze if that were possible. Napalm splashes about the area, wreathing the area in more fire, and backlit by it all is Lugnut, his eye gleaming maliciously. Behind him, a rocket explodes as he starts to stalk forward to Snarl. "OVERSIZED CASSETTECON! WAIT, I MEANT AUTOBOT." He rears back, his joints and pistons engaging, as he goes for a Slugfest on Snarl, to clock his dino head right on the temple. >> Lugnut strikes Snarl with Haymaker. << Snarl is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Snarl is smacked again. This times his armor cracks under the impact. He grunts again and attempts to rises to his feet. Slowly, painfully, he manages to transform back into his robot mode and to make a step forward. Even more slowly, he attempts to raises his sword by all his systems are shutting down one by one to preserve him from permanent damage and finally, he falls to the ground with a loud metallic noise. Broadband Discretion says, "Smeltdown didn't enjoy getting a rocket near him, even if it didn't impact. Inferno can't say the same as the seeker's rockets toss him onto the ground. That return fire from the prone Autobot fails to strike home. Lugnut winds up again and.... BOOM! Snarl is hit! The big Dinobot's armor gives way... and he drops to the ground. Lugnut wins!" Cheers mingle with boos as Lugnut's victory is proclaimed. Even without being able to rely on his beloved fire Smeltdown is still well at home in an air-to-ground battle. His infrared sensors are pinned on Inferno, seeing the Autobot retrieving his weapon and raising it back up. The Seeker tilts on his side as he speeds by, the machine-gun fire peppering the air behind him just short of catching his tailfins. As he finishes the banking maneuver the jet rolls the rest of the way over, flipping with the motion to somersault back into robot mode. Legs kick back as he does, refiring thrusts to bleed off some momentum until he remains hovering closer to the ground "Your will burns strong Autobot... But the vessel containing it is flawed. Mere embers will not be enough to deter me!" His flamecasters are of little use against this foe. Fortunately he does still have more standard Seeker armaments. Like the arm rifles that shoot classic red laser beams. Pew pew pew! >> Smeltdown strikes Inferno with Laser . << Inferno 's optics dart around the arena for something, anything to get him off the ground. Smeltdown's laser burn holes into his chest armor, but the Autobot has found what he was looking for and takes off running towards Lugnut. He leaps up the bigger mech, pulling himself up onto the Decepticon's shoulder. Leaping into the air to try and cover the distance to Smeltdown as he winds up a flying, Superman punch. >> Inferno misses Smeltdown with Destroy. << Lugnut raises his claw in victory yet again, much like he did preemptively. He raises up his head, his jaw lowering, "FOR T..." He pauses, and looks at Snarl, still struggling forward. He actually drops his fist and takes a step back. "IMPOSSIBLE, YOU..." Snarl's fall echos throughout the arena, snuffing out several napalm fires as he shuts down. Lugnut eyes the form for several moments. He actually raises up his booted foot to gently nudge Snarl, just in case. That satisfied, he reassumes his position and raises his claw, "FOR THE GLORY..." His optic shifts as he hears footsteps. Inferno leaps up onto him, as Lugnut was JUST starting to turn around, throwing off the mech's positioning a little. Lugnut looks back to Snarl, as if he missed something, "OF UH...MEGATRON..." The entire thing was a bit anticlimactic really. Lugnut follows the motioning populace to exit the arena, a victor. Broadband Discretion says, "Smeltdown seems to be toying with Inferno now, just shooting him with lasers. Wait, wait.... Inferno is running at Lugnut? He jumps and climbs up onto the winner... He's not going to? Oh, he is! He jumps at Smeltdown... Oh no! Lugnut moved! Inferno's trying to get to Smeltdown with his fist leading the way, but it doesn't look good." Suddenly there's an Autobot leaping at him! How rude, using another Decepticon as a vaulting platform! Smeltdown yelps and manages to duck enough that Inferno's fist misses his head. If just -barely-. But while letting him fall back to the ground would be hilarious, Smeltdown instead grabs onto the bulky Bot before he tumbles too far away. "Nice try." The other hand goes to... well he was going to grab his neck struts but he can't get a hand inside that box around Inferno's head. So just grabs on in general. "But maybe you should stay on the ground where junkers belong!" Smeltdown fires his veniers as he twists, reorienting to thrust towards the ground and try to plow Inferno back into it. The standard transformation sounds herald the jet-fighter transforming into a Decepticon warrior. >> Smeltdown strikes Inferno with Slam. << Inferno is grabbed, and summarrily brought to the ground, much quickler than he would have liked. The sudden impact fracturing more of his armor. He hauls back with a fist, winding up as best he can for another non-finesse type of attack. He puts all of the strength his servos can muster behind another wild siwng. >> Inferno misses Smeltdown with Roundhouse. << Broadband Discretion says, "It isn't enough and Inferno gets grabbed and smashed into the ground by Smeltdown. The Autobot is trying to get some kind of strike in but he's in a rough spot right now." Discretion decides another song is order for both of the combatants left standing: https://youtu.be/77A5G3IAUNQ Broadband Discretion brings up more of the Arena's audio: https://youtu.be/77A5G3IAUNQ That's what it comes down to really. Inferno is tremendously strong, we saw how easily he slammed Smeltdown into the ground twice before, and how much the Seeker's armor is mashed up from that alone. The difference is Inferno is throwing furious but unruly attacks. While Smeltdown, not being nearly as physically tough, is a trained and honed soldier. And on the scrappy side in general. He really doesn't want to be on the receiving end of those blows any more times than necessary, and quickly backpedals away from the wild swing. "You are as intense as a wildfire... Furious but uncontrolled! Such temperment is dangerous to oneself as well as enemies." Yes, he does like to talk alot. No denying it. Since he's got square shoulders without those vents to get in the way like other Seekers do Smeltdown lowers his body and pushes back to try and shoulder slam into Inferno's midsection while he's off kilter from his frenzied swinging. >> Smeltdown strikes Inferno with Bash. << Inferno has taken quite a beating, so it's unsurprising that Smeltdown's shoulder connect squarely with Inferno's blocky chest and gets pushed back a bit. He would be breathing hard, if he were an organic, as it is he just redoubles his efforts to drop the seeker to the ground, at least temporarily. This time he rains down a series of blows towards Smeltdown's back as he moves the Atutobot those last few feet. >> Inferno strikes Smeltdown with Pound. << Smeltdown is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Broadband Discretion says, "And Smeltdown goes for the tackle; forcing Inferno back, but the Autobot isn't out yet. He just slams those fists down onto the seeker's back... I see dents and cracks showing... Is this the end for Smeltdown, or can he stand up to that kind of punishement?!" The fact that Smeltdown can't use his strongest capabilities does finally catch up to him. He had no choice but to risk the Autobot's melee, and the odds finally tip in Inferno's favor. He gets one grounding blow in before the Seeker can zip away again, and that's all it takes to slam him headfirst into the arena floor. Multiple pummelings follow, denting and warping his entire back, and even though they're afixed more at his shoulders than the back like most Seekers his wings do still start to bend in the opposite direction just from the sheer force. Once it's over Smeltdown lets out a groan, lifting his head partway up from being slammed into the ground. Points a shaky finger at his goggles, one of the lenses cracked up. "This is why I have optic protection!" After which he collapses completely. Broadband Discretion says, "And, yes! Inferno has done it! Smeltdown is on the ground!" Broadband Discretion says, "The record for tonight Snarl vs Lugnut; Lugnut wins, and in Firebug vs Firefighter; Inferno, the firefighter claims the victory! Thank you all for listening, and be here next week for the next, exciting bout from the Great Arena of Valvolux." Cheers erupt from the stands, some for Inferno, and a few for the Decepticon that took a beating. Delusion leaves her post at the gate to go pry Smeltdown out of the floor. Inferno lifts his arms briefly in triumph before seeing to his fallen opponent. "Let's at least get you concious again." He walks over to the side of the arena and reaches over the wall to retrieve his kit. He gets back to the fallen Decepticon just after Delusion has started to peel the beaten seeker off the ground. Discretion switches off the fight music to something slightly less frenetic: https://youtu.be/6qTghUgMOeY It takes a few tugs but Smeltdown comes off the ground. Leaving a vagely similarly shaped dent in the ground. Might need a Constructicon to fill that in later. Other than that he's limp in the other mech's grip. Fortunately being a Seeker he's not exceptionally heavy. Delusion helps roll the seeker over, looking over his injuries with an optic that tends not so much towards repairs, as to damage. The femme chuckles. "Even with repairs, he'll be feeling this for a while," she comments. Inferno shrugs, "Comes with the territory." He pulls out some patches, wiring, servos, and actuators then gets to work patching up Smeltdown. >> Inferno finishes the repairs on Smeltdown. << At least it's mostly just structural damage. For as few times Inferno did hit him, he hit Smeltdown hard enough there wasn't cascading injuries to pile up. After a few moments of patching up he jerks a bit, something can be heard rattling inside... and then he just slouchs back to the ground again. "My everything hurts." Delusion smirks and prods Smeltdown. "C'mon, up and at 'em. Gotta get you off the floor, at least, so we can clean it." Inferno packs up his kit. "That make stwo of us." He can at least get to up on his own and make his way out of the arena and back to Iacon, or maybe the bar... Smeltdown does eventually haul himself back onto his feet. Reachs over to grab one of the wing struts and push it up so it's not dangling over his arm. "At least there's not burn marks to clean up this time." Delusion eyes where there's still bits of napalm clinging to life here and there. "Speak for yourself." Smeltdown rubs the back of his helm with one hand. ".... Not as much as there COULD be?" he amends. Inferno figures he ought to help out and meanders off to take care of the remaining fires, and check on Snarl. Delusion gets an arm under Smeltdown and guides him out. "Honestly, good show. Very flashy." Smeltdown fusses with the goggle-visor, finally pushing it up from his face because of the cracked lense. "A shame I could not put him to the real burn. But entertainment, that mission was at least a success." Log session ending at 23:24:10 on Monday, 8 April 2019.